My Secret
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: “ No. I can’t. You have to understand that I will no longer be Ryuuen. I will-…am Korin. Korin-…I want to go to the palace, and be placed within the emperor’s harem. That is what I must do.”
1. RIP Ryuuen

My Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own FY so don't sue me.

Author Notes: This is a Nuriko fic. I thought it would be cool if Nuriko actually wasn't gay. It's like a psychological thing. When he cross-dressed he was Korin, but that means he wasn't Ryuuen very often. See what I mean? So let's say he embraced his manhood and had forgiven himself about Korin's death for just a few moments. What would happen? He'd get a girl? Maybe. Let's see…

Oh yeah! In this chapter I'm starting from his childhood. Good reading to you!

" Are you sure about this Ryuuen?"

" No, but I'm still gonna do it."

"Don't leave me. Who will I play with?"

" I'm sorry, but I just can't stay there anymore. My parents don't understand me, and they treat me as if I'm a _freak_. My **brother**, Rokou is even worse. He **doesn't** want to understand me, so he just ignores me. You don't _know_ what it _feels_ like to be treated that way. I know they love me, but they won't accept me, so I have to go."

"You could hide here. My parents wouldn't mind you."

" **No**. **_I can't_**. You have to understand that I will no longer be Ryuuen. I will-…**am** Korin. Korin-…**I** want to go to the palace, and be placed within the emperor's harem. That is what I must do."

" Oh Ryuuen, please be careful. If they find out what you're doing-"

" I know, they'll kill me. **_No_**. They'll torture me, _and then_ they'll kill me. Don't worry; you know I can take care of myself. Don't _cry_ either. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet up again someday."

The purple-haired boy turned around to get on his horse.

" **Ryuuen wait**!"

The ten-year-old stopped.

"What?"

The ten-year-old girl stepped up to him, and gave him a hug. When she stepped back, Ryuuen looked at her. Never again would he see her dark brown hair, or her smiling face. No longer would he be able tp call her Odango, because of the one ball of hair on the side of her head, ending with a looped braid. 

He _knew_ there was a slim chance of him ever seeing his best friend again, so he hugged her once more before mounting his horse. As he started to trot forward, he looked back to say his last goodbyes.

"**_Sayonara Serei_**."

"**_Goodbye Ryuuen, and may Suzaku watch over you_**."

With that, he forced his horse into full-gallop, and _this_ time he didn't look back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owari 

So far, so good. I don't know how long it will take me to post my next chapter, but look out for it. In the next chapter, Nuriko will be15, turning 16. This fic is rated R already, but I think I'll have to change it to NC-17. Review and tell me which one you think it should be for the next chapter. Thanks


	2. Happy Birthday Ryuuen

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews! In this next chapter, Nuriko is sixteen. Actually it's his birthday, and he's just turning sixteen. Now, on to the fic!

   Korin ran. She didn't care if it was proper. She didn't care where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from the palace, or rather, the harem. She couldn't stand being in its feminine presence any longer. Tonight, she was Ryuuen, the boy lost to the world's eyes.

   As she ran, she unpinned her hair letting it flow behind her. Only when she paused her trek did she braid it behind her. And now Korin was not a she, but a he. He smiled as he looked at himself. Before he fled the palace, he'd managed to get into some commoner clothes, which showed off his bare chest in the moonlight. 

   Ryuuen breathed a sigh of relief. He was no longer confined to his sister's ways. For the past six years he had been posing as Lady Korin in the emperor's harem. For six years he had given up his manhood. For six years he had denied the death of his sister. But tonight was different. Tonight he could not pretend. Tonight, he turned sixteen.

   Wasn't he supposed to be happy? Sixteen!!!! That didn't come everyday…

   Ryuuen continued to walk down a well-worn path, not bothering to check his surroundings. That meant his head was down. That also meant that the only warning he had was a shadow in his path before he crashed headfirst into someone.

" Ouch!"

" Watch it!"

" I-I'm sorry."

   The person he bumped into spoke in a feminine, if not loud voice, so he assumed it was a she. She seemed a bit abashed though, because she rubbed her head and helped him off the ground.

" Look, I'm sorry for yelling. You just caught me off guard. I guess we both weren't paying attention, ne?"

   Ryuuen nodded. There was something familiar about her…but what?

   " So how did you find this path?"

   Ryuuen looked up startled.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. Only a few people know about this path, including myself. It was purposefully hidden, so I know you didn't find it accidentally. Plus no person in their right mind would just follow an unknown path alone, especially at night. Now that I've made my point, how did you get here?"

   He gulped, his eyes wide. Who was this girl? What right did she have to question him? He looked around himself for the first time, and recognition flashed in his eyes. He remembered this path from his childhood. He and his friends would play here all the time. The adults of the village had made this path originally to hide the children in if the war ever came near them, but in the mean time they had used it for play.

" Well, I'm waiting." She tapped her foot impatiently. He had yet to say anything. " Answer me now Stranger, before I get my Uncle." The threat hung in the air. Finally, he answered.

" You're wrong. I did stumble here on accident.  I was thinking while I was traveling, so my feet were just following instincts, and they led me here."

   The girl frowned. " I don't believe you. In order for your feet to follow your so-called instincts, you'd have had to come here before. A-…" He cut her off.

" And I have."

   Her eyes narrowed. " Who are you? What is your name? Answer me and I'll tell you if you've been here or not."

" Fine. My name is Chou Ryuuen."

She gasped. " YOU LIE! Ryuuen died six years ago."

" You're right, I did, but now I'm back from the grave for at least one night.."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 She was frozen in shock. He sneered.

" Now that I've passed your little test, answer my question. Who are YOU! What gives you the right to question me?"

   The girl gave a weak laugh. 

" I guess we both changed huh? Never thought we'd meet like this."

" What are you talking about?"

" It's me, Odango. Remember?"

" S-Serei?"

" Yeh. Who else has hair like me?"

   Ryuuen looked her over. Her dark brown hair was looped, as it had been when she was younger. Only now, the loop swooped down a little below her chin. Before, her hair was barely long enough to make the loop hang past her bangs. His focus then turned to the rest of her face. Her violet-red eyes glowed in the moonlight. Her tan skin complimented her features in his eyes. She was a petite girl, just coming up to his chin. She was all- natural, with nothing on to enhance her looks. Not that she needs it, he added as an afterthought.

" What? What are you staring at?"

" By Suzaku you're beautiful."

" Why Ryuuen, I think your birthday's making you arrogant."

   He started. " You remembered?"

"Well of course. You're my best friend. That's what I was doing out here in the first place, reminiscing."

" Oh."

   There was silence.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" The complement."

"Oh. Your welcome."

   Silence again.

" You want to sit down?"

" Sure."

  Girl and boy sat down underneath a late blooming tree. Ryuuen pulled the top half of his belted robe down. Even in the dark Serei could see the strong limberness of his chest.

" It's too hot."

" I'm sure."

" What?"

" It's summer Ryuuen. What do you think?"

" Huh?"

   She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

" Never mind baka."

   He shrugged.

" Whatever.

   They sat in a comfortable silence for who knows how long, before Ryuuen finally spoke.

" I guess I should be getting back. They'll notice if I'm not there to boss them around in the morning."

   He got up.

" Ryuu wait!!"

   He turned expecting a hug, but got something else. He held her from the small of her back as she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her aggressively as his repressed hormones began to emerge. They found themselves brought to their knees, as the kiss became more intense. His tongue had found its way into her mouth, and was now exploring it savagely. The next thing she knew, she was on her back with her childhood friend breathing heavily above her.

"Why did you do that Serei? I feel…different." His voice was husky when he talked, and she found hers to be the same.

" I-I, Ryuuen. I don't want to lose you again."

" I have to Serei. I still can't let go yet." His voice cracked slightly.

" Then, then let me give you one last birthday gift."

  ………………………………………………………………………………………… 

   He found himself nodding. She let her hand trace across his chest, as she seemed to think something over. She nodded to herself before reaching up to pull him toward her in a kiss. This time, he didn't question her. After the initial kiss, he found himself kissing her face, her chin, and down her neck. There, he stopped and looked at her in askance. In reply, she slipped her arms out of her simple robe and let it fall loosely around her.

   Ryuuen gasped as her petite breast were revealed to him. As was her washboard stomach, kept fit from constant activities. She had untied her belt, which left her lower portions barely hidden under the remaining cloth clinging to her legs.

   He gazed at her beauty for one last moment before continuing his trail of kisses.  

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

( Due to the banning of NC-17, I had to badly edit the best part of my fic. –sigh- The next few sentences will be right in the last throes of their passion. –cough- -cough- If you'd like to read the original version check it out at MediaMiner.org, or email me for it.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

    After one last jerk, he lowered himself on her side, and pulled her to him. 

   His voice was shaking when he spoke. 

" Thank you. Thank you so much Serei."

   He buried his head in her hair, as his voice cracked.

"  Why did you give yourself to me? I don't deserve you, especially as your first."

   She ran her fingers through his hair tenderly. She spoke softly.

   " Don't be silly. I love you Ryuuen, and I won't deny it. I don't care that you can't completely give yourself to me. I will give you my heart, and my body as well, and I will wait for you as long as I must."

    From his position, he could kiss her neck, and he did.

" I love you as well Serei."

   Serei looked at the night sky, which was not as dark as before.

" It's late. You should get back now."

" But-…"

" Go. I know we will meet again one day."

    He got up and dressed swiftly, and redid his hair. She got up and did the same. As she turned to walk away, it was Ryuuen who called out this time. She turned, and he kissed her. It was not a friendly kiss, but a kiss that a man and a woman share. A kiss born of love. Serei's eyes twinkled.

"Happy birthday, Ryuuen."

   He embraced her once more before turning to go. They both left their opposite ways, each thinking the same.

" May Suzaku bring us together once more."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

    The next day everyone wondered why Lady Korin seemed to be so irritated, if not a bit sleepy too. In a village not too far away, the villagers wondered why Serei seemed to glow with happiness. 

   Since her parents died of a sickness one year before, she had not truly enjoyed herself, including smiling and laughing.  Only her Uncle Mizuro who owned the inn and tavern, and the village children could get a smile or a laugh from her.

    A black haired child ran up to her, and looked upon her with awe. 

" Why are you so happy today?"

   Serei smiled, a smile foreign to many. 

"I found my best friend again."

" Where are they now?"

" He left."

" Will you be sad again?"

" No. I know he'll come back."

" When?"

" Someday."

" Oh."

    The young girl ran off to tell her friends about the secret friend. Serei shook her head and continued her morning walk in the village.

" I know he'll come back to me…someday."

………………………………………………………………………………………………Owari

How did you like it? That turned out longer than I expected. 7 pages!!! Wow! Anyways, I decided to turn the fic NC-17. You can see why. The next chapter will be made about nine months from now. (In the storyline) Please review! Thanks. Send any questions to ryoko_onee@hotmail.com. Good reading to you!


	3. Twins!

My Secret pt.3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do own Serei, Kokoro, Ryudo, and Arisu. 

Author Notes: Uh…nine months have passed, and it's nighttime. Ryuuen is still sixteen, but Serei is seventeen. She turned seventeen about two months ago. Ryuuen is at the palace now, asleep, and dreaming. Now on to the story! Happy reading to you!

     If you were standing beside Lady Korin's door, you would have heard a whimper, for as she slept, all turned black…

   _" Nuriko. My strong warrior, Nuriko. Open you eyes."_

   A gentle voice beckoned him. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the fiery sight of Suzaku. At once he was knelt on the floor before him.

  _" Arise Nuriko, and face me."_ He did so. _" I have watched you grow everyday, and I am proud. Even in you greatest despair, you carried on."_

   As he said this, Nuriko observed his handsome features. First his spiky, red hair. Next, his bare, muscled chest. He noticed wings folded in back of him as well. The might god was sitting upon a throne worthy of only him.

_   " I saw you as well, the night you visited with Serei. That is why I am here now."_

    Nuriko felt his chest tighten. Would Suzaku be disgusted with him? Would he ban them from each other? Forbid them from loving each other?

   Suzaku gave a serene smile_._

_    " My child, I would never do such a thing. If I felt disgust, would I bless your own blood?"_

   Ryuuen did pause. 

   _" My own blood?"_

   Suzaku opened his arms. 

   _" Yes. You must go and awaken now, so that you can run to your wife."_

     Ryuuen was officially confused. 

   _" My wife?"_

    The god chuckled.

    _" I speak of the Lady Serei."_

_" But I have not yet proposed, and we have yet to make it official."_

_" It does not matter, for I have already blessed you as such. Under my eyes, as well as all others, you are husband and wife."_

  Nuriko's eyes showed his awe and gratitude.

_   " Now, my warrior, go to Serei, for she is in need of you. Know that I am with you, and you both have my blessing. Now, awaken."_

  And he did.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

   Lady Korin woke up with a gasp, and reverted to Ryuuen once more. Ryuuen hurriedly dressed for travel as quietly as he could. He packed some of Lady Korin's clothes to change into if he didn't make it back, as well. As soon as that was done, he headed out. He soon re-found the winding path to the village Nozomi, neighbor to his home village Kofuku. But he was not going to the latter. He destination was in Nozomi.

      Ryuuen's breath was uneven, as he ran down the worn path. Only once did trip, but he did not stop. It took only but ten minutes to get there. Once he was in sight of the village he located Serei's house, which unsurprisingly, was lit. He slowed down to a trot as he neared the hut, and fully stopped once he was right outside of the door. 

    He entered swiftly, not daring to call her out. Once inside, he could hear labored breaths. He made his way to the back of the hut, where the bedrooms were. There, on the bed lay the sweat-bathed figure of Serei. Beside her was another man. A man whom was holding her hand. Nuriko narrowed his eyes. Who did this guy think he was?

   The guy in question turned to see what had caused the breeze, and his eyes widened in surprise. 

**  " RYUUEN! THANK SUZAKU YOU"RE HERE!"**

****

****

**_  " Uncle Mizuro!?!"_**

   If you stood close, you could see a slight tick develop over Serei's eye.

 **"YOU GUYS CAN HAVE A REUNION LATER!! I'M IN LABOR NOW, AND IT HURTS LIKE-."**

**" Serei!!!"**

     Ryuuen kneeled by her side and took her hand as well.

 " Is it true? Are they truly my blood?"

  If she could, she would have slapped him. 

" What do_ you_ think baka? I'm going into labor, and you were my first. **NOW GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!"**

  Uncle Mizuro took over from there. He went in front of her to deliver the child safely, while Serei held Ryuuen's hand for support.

   Ryuuen sweatdropped. Thank Suzaku for his strength, for without it, _he knew_ Serei would have broken his hand by now."

" _Push_ Serei."****

**   " AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!! I _AM _PUSHING!!!"**

   A few more minutes of this, and a baby was born. It came out wailing, as all babies should.**__**

****

**_" WHY DOES IT STILL FEEL LIKE I'M IN LABOR!?!"_**

 Uncle took that time to tell her she must have twins, and she had to birth one more child. The look on her face was one meant to inspire terror.

  " GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME OR I SWEAR YOU WILL BOTH DIE BEFORE I DO!"

   Hurriedly they used the same procedure. The first-born was set carefully on the floor beside them, and was taking the liberty of wailing with its mother. Finally, a third wail joined them.

**" It's a_ boy_! _By Suzaku_ it's a boy!"**

Ryuuen picked up the babe beside him**. **

**" This is a _girl_! I have a baby girl!"**

Both men danced about the room in a manner of new fathers.

  **" HELLO!! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM AS WELL YOU KNOW!!!!"**

   Sheepishly, they brought over the two children to their mother. Still they both wailed, but were growing quieter. Serei smiled a smile of satisfaction.

   " _I did it_. I birthed_ twins_."

 Ryuuen nodded with pride.

 **"_They're so beautiful_**. What shall we name them?"

   Serei looked thoughtful before replying.

" The boy should be **_Ryudo_**, and the girl, **_Arisu_**."

   Finally, the babes were quiet as their parents' warmth and Suzaku's light filled them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owari

Author Notes: This is not the end. In fact, this is just the beginning. Also, I would like to apologize to a reviewer. They complained about the rating. I thought I had changed the rating to NC-17 when I uploaded the new chapter, but found out I didn't, so now it's changed. 

   In the next chapter the characters will be exactly where I left off this time.

NOW FOR THE EXCEPTIONALLY GOOD NEWS!!!!!!

READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! BY SUZAKU, READ IT!!!!

Guess wha?!!! Have you heard about the 3rd FY OVA? Well if you have, guess wha?!!! My friend bought it, and I just finished watching it!!!! It is so cool!! Tasuki had=s a ponytail like Tamahome's. Nuriko **is** a girl, but not for long. AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!!!!!!!! THE SEISHI WERE NOT REBORN IN MIAKA'S WORLD!!!!! THEY WERE REBORN IN THE BOOK!!!!! To make things worse, there's a little bitch (there's no other word to describe her) in there named Myo, or Mio. She's like if you fused Miaka and Yui together!!! It's horrible!!!! At the end she's not so bad though. But the only name I know her by is Bitch. That's how bad she is. She has an obsession with Tamahome, and takes Miaka's baby, and goes into the Book! Then she threatens Tamahome, tries to kill off the other seishi, AND makes Tamahome say he loves her!!! There is so much more about this DVD!!!! If you want to know about it leave a review or send an email, and I'll tell you! 

   That's it! Thanks for reading!! R/R!!!

Happy reading to you all!!!!


End file.
